powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter Six: Money and Worth
At the Museum, the Rangers were sitting in the audience of a Maori performance being done by some young kids from New Zealand. Among these girls was Chase's sister, Chloe. When the performance was over everyone clapped and Kendall thanked the kids for performing, and the kids went to get changed. The kids were in the café having food and Chase hugged his sister Chloe. "Wow! You've grown right out of your pants!" Chase said as he greeted his sister. "These are shorts," Chloe laughed. "Can we go skateboarding?" she held up a skateboard. "Yeah," Chase said. He would teach his sister how to ride a skateboard. "You're not here for long, so let's start having fun," Chase told his sister. Tyler signaled to Chase as Chloe turned around and got her helmet. "Ah, Chloe, something's come up with work. Can we skate later?" "Oh. Okay. No worries," Chloe said, disappointed. "Thank you," Chase went to see what happened. "Ivan ran into Fury. We gotta go," Tyler explained. Ivan and Fury were fighting when the Rangers showed up. The Rangers started fighting the vivix when a robot showed up. "Attack Vivix," it said in a robot voice. "What is that thing?" Tyler asked. "It's a robot, clearly," Alyssa Rae said. "It trying to help us," Koda said. "Whoa!" Riley fell down as the robot pulled him down accidentally. "Well it's not doing a very good job, is it?" Riley asked as he got up. The Rangers began fighting Fury seven to one. Fury left, and then Chase remembered about Chloe. "I gotta get back. I can't disappoint Chloe," he told the other Rangers. "It okay Chase," Koda told him, and Chase left. "Error. Error," the robot repeated. "What's with this thing?" Shelby asked. "Error. Error," the robot walked into a wall. "Where did it come from?" Tyler asked. "Prince Philip?" Alyssa Rae saw him. "Your Highness! What are you doing here?" Shelby asked him. "I came to speak with Koda," the Prince said. "When I saw you were in trouble I decided to lend a hand with my robot," Prince Philip explained. "Fighting…machine…is yours?" Koda asked. "It fought well, did it not?" "T'was…not that helpful," "A machine just can't react the way a human Ranger can." "To be honest it kinda just got in the way," the Rangers admitted. "I see," Prince Philip said, somewhat confused by it all. "I'm sorry." "It's okay. You were just trying to help," Alyssa Rae said. Riley turned around and saw- "The robot!" –getting stolen by vivix. Everyone ran after them. The vivix were gone by the time they got there. "They slipped through our fingers!" Ivan exclaimed. "They can't run it without the remote," Prince Philip told them. "I hope you're right," Tyler said. "I can't believe it! Really? A caveman?" Prince Philip was talking with Koda over lunch. Koda nodded. "Can I have your autograph, Your Highness?" someone asked the Prince. "But of course," he said, autographing a picture. "Anything for a fan." "You are so cute…" "Thank you." The girl left giggling. "So you say the Energem bonded with you…how is that?" the Prince asked. "It chose me," Koda answered. "It chose you?" Prince Philip repeated. "Why?" "It believe I have good heart," Koda told him. "Good heart…how does one prove that to an Energem?" he stumped Koda. Alyssa Rae, who had been walking around the museum and café for a bit, came by their table in time to hear the question. "You have to be worthy of an Energem to bond to one," Alyssa Rae said. "What do you mean by worthy?" Prince Philip asked. "Well…you have to do something to earn it," the young girl tried to explain. "Like what?" Prince Philip asked. "Well, what I did to get my Energem was…" Alyssa Rae thought hard to remember exactly what happened five years ago. "I…..okay, exactly how I remember it happening is like this. We were in some cave and we had been on a picnic or something, I think, and there was a hill or grassy area nearby. That's where our parents were. We-" "Who we?" Koda asked. "Three of my friends, and me. We were in a cave that we could all fit in, and we had some shovels and stuff to dig stuff out if we found anything. We were all looking, and there was an area with kind of loose rocks and gravel, and there was a pretty shiny rock there-which ended up being the Yellow Energem. Anyways, I took it out and said I found something and said it was mine," she paused when the guys looked at her with expressions that just said 'really'. "I was ten! Anyways, I was knelt down and was showing one friend it and the others kept looking for stuff and someone accidentally hit the loose gravel and rocks there and they fell and I moved my friend out of the way before it fell on us. Then, I guess the Energem bonded to me," Alyssa Rae explained. A while later, Shelby opened a box that had been delivered to the museum. "Someone got the museum new fossils?" she said as Kendall walked by. "From the Prince of Zandar?" Kendall read. Chase and Chloe were at the skate park, and Chase was teaching Chloe how to skate. "Can you show me how to do a Metia360?" she asked. "That's lesson two. Lesson one is foot on board," Chase told her. Chase's DinoCom went off. "Chase, we need you here now," Shelby said. "Are you kidding me? Again? I'll be there," he said and hung up. "I'm sorry," Chase got down to his sister's height. "But, um…" "Work again huh?" Chloe figured. "Yeah. Why don't you go play with your mates?" Chase requested. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Chase left, but Chloe remembered about her present she had to give Chase. "Chase!" she started running after him. "Nothing is more noble than helping one's fellow man, and I wanted to help you on your mission to keep the Earth safe. A week ago, I found this," Prince Philip showed the Rangers the Graphite Energem. "Graphite Energem," Koda said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tyler asked. "Well I hoped it would bond with me. I did everything I could, but…clearly I'm not worthy of being a Power Ranger," he informed the Rangers. "Perhaps you can find someone more fitting?" he requested. "Thanks Prince Philip. This means a lot," Tyler took the Energem. There was a sudden blast, and the Energem was blown out of Tyler's hand and into the grass. "Like my new weapon?" Fury asked. "My robot! That's impossible," Prince Philip saw that his robot did the blast. "Time to crush you with your own technology!" Fury threatened. "That hunk of steel doesn't stand a chance against us!" Tyler countered. "Destroy Rangers," the robot said as the monsters attacked. The Rangers fought the monsters unmorphed. Prince Philip's bodyguards led him away from the fight. "Chase!" Chase's sister Chloe waved as she saw her brother. She had something in her hand. She started running toward her brother. "Chloe stop!" Chase said as the monster blasted right in front of Chase, making him fall. "Chase, help!" Chloe called out as she got mixed up in the action. She ran behind a pillar. "Attack girl," the robot said as it tried to attack Chloe. "Chloe!" Chase yelled as he fought vivix. Prince Philip started going towards the fight. "No, Sire!" the bodyguards said, but he went anyways. He started fighting his robot. "Come with me," he said as he ran over to Chloe and helped her get to safety. "Chloe! Are you alright?" Chase ran over to his sister. "Yeah." "Omigosh," Chase said as Prince Philip's bodyguards came over. "These guys will take you back to the museum. I'll be there soon," Chase told his sister as the bodyguards and Chloe left. Chase turned to Prince Philip. "Thank you, mate," he said. "I owe you one." The Graphite Energem came out of the grass and flew to Prince Philip, glowing in his hand as it bonded to him. "It chose me?" Prince Philip said, amazed. "Congratulations," Chase said as the others came over. "Energem very smart," Koda said as the morpher materialized in the Prince's hand. "Ms. Morgan, you're not going to believe what just happened," Shelby said into her DinoCom. "Another Ranger?" Fury said, getting the Rangers' attention. "Not for long." "Is it morphing time?" Prince Philip asked. "You bet it is," Tyler replied. "You beat me once, but it won't happen again," Fury said. "Graphite Energem!" "Dino Chargers, Ready!" the Rangers all morphed. The other Rangers fought the vivix, but Prince Philip fought his robot. "This new power is great, but there's nothing worse than fighting your own creation," Philip commented as he fought his robot. "Attack Ranger," the robot said. "Looks like the monster gave you some new tricks," Philip told the robot. "Blast Ranger," the robot said. "This doesn't look good," Philip said as the robot blasted at him. Meanwhile, the other Rangers fought the vivix and Fury. The remaining vivix combined into vivizords, and Fury left. The vivizord kicked Tyler. "Prince Philip, Tyler's been hurt. The other Rangers need you to call your Zord," Kendall told him over DinoCom. "Wait, aren't you the museum director?" he asked. "Just throw your Dino Charger now!" Kendall told him. "I will help as best I can!" Philip said as he put away the DinoCom and did as she had said. "Dino Charger, Ready! Summon Pachyzord," he threw the Dino Charger. The Zord showed up and fought the vivizords. The other Rangers went over to Tyler as the Zord showed up. "Look at that!" Tyler said as it destroyed the vivizords. "The Prince!" Tyler said as he saw Prince Philip still fighting the robot. "If my Zord can take out those creatures, then I can finish you! Graphite Power! Royal Dino Punch!" Prince Philip used a special attack against the robot, causing it to explode. "Robot destroyed," Prince Philip announced as the other Rangers came over to him. "Prince Philip that was awesome!" everyone said in unison. The Zord left. "You're doing great!" Chase said as he helped his sister Chloe skateboard. "The next champion!" she said happily. "Just like my big brother." A van pulled up for Chloe. The group from New Zealand had to leave. Chloe finally gave Chase the present she had tried to give him earlier. "Open it!" she said. He opened it, and inside was- "a plane ticket to New Zealand so you can come see Mum and I for Christmas," she explained. "Chloe this might be the best present I ever got," he told her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said as he picked her up and brought her and her stuff over to the van. In the base, later, Prince Philip was talking about how he now understood that using his money wasn't going to make him a Power Ranger. "Your great courage and sacrifice in the face of danger allowed the Graphite Energem to see the real you," Keeper explained. "I wish I could remain here with you all," Prince Philip said. "We understand." "Royalty comes with its own responsibilities." the others said. "Zandar need you," Koda said. "I promise to protect the Graphite Energem. Use the Pachyzord and Graphite Chargers on your quest to find the remaining Energems," the Prince said. "If you ever require the help of the Graphite Ranger," Prince Philip took his Energem. "I will return," he promised. "Until we see you again," Shelby bowed. "No more robots, 'kay?" Chase told him as Prince Philip left. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Young Yellow Ranger